VACATION
by kirbymcool11
Summary: The super smash brothers go on vacation. This is the sequel to job switch. finished
1. Preparation's

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Kirbymcool11: since this is the sequal to job switch, This story will begin where job switch left   
off.  
  
The smashers decided to go on a vacation, but they didn't have the money to go, because falco   
fell back down from space and stole the money to buy a mansion.  
  
yoshi: Man, why did falco have to buy that mansion?  
  
mario: I don't know, but crying about it isn't going to help.  
  
link: If only there was a way to get $2,600 for a vaction for 26 pepole at the nintendo resort.  
  
radio voice: Do you wish there was a way to get $2,600 for a vaction for 26 pepole at the nintendo  
resort?  
  
Smasher's: Yes!!!!  
  
Radio voice: Well then it's your lucky day. We are giving away 26 tickets to nintendo resort,  
for the first person who calls in and answers this question correctly. Who's picture is in the   
dictionary next to the word stupid?  
  
Roy: (dials number, and waits wile the phone rings) Yeah, the answer is kirbymcool11's little  
brother Tommy.  
  
radio voice: Yes, that is correct. The tickets should arrive in two seconds.  
  
The door bell rings and a box with tickets inside is there.  
  
Ness: Wow that was fast.  
  
radio voice: Ok now sit back for our story show. The first story is by INFO RAMER.  
  
peach: (Turns off radio) Ok you guys, let's start to pack. You can pack 6 item's, 4 pairs of   
clothes, and one big item.  
  
bowser: Wait, why do we have to do what you say?  
  
peach: Because, IF YOU DON'T, I'LL WACK YOU WITH A FRYING PAN!!!  
  
bowser: Please dont hurt me, I'll do what ever you say.  
  
every one except peach and bowser: BOWSER'S A BABY!!!  
  
Peach: STOP, just get packing.  
  
  
kirbymcool11: Ok, anything in between this ************ is happing at the same time. Ok, back to   
the story.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"kirby"  
  
Kirby packed 2 normal, 1 blue, and 1 white outfit. He also packed a tomato, a book, a laptop,  
a flashlight, a game boy advance, and a radio. His big Item was a water pillow.  
  
"Jigglypuff"   
  
Same things as kirby.  
  
"Fox"   
  
He packed only red outfits. He packed 6 tedybears, And for his big item he packed a mini tv.  
  
"falco"  
  
Same as fox.  
  
"pichu"  
  
He packed his normal outfits, poke food, and a floatie.  
  
"pikachu"  
  
Same as pichu.  
  
"mario"  
  
He packed the same outfit as always, mushrooms, and a cap.  
  
"luigi"  
  
same as mario.  
  
"dr.mario"  
  
same as mario.  
  
"link"  
  
He packed 2 white, and 2 normal outfits. He also packed swim trunks, A book,  
2 cans of bug away, a boomarang, and a cake. His big Item was the master sword.  
  
"Young link"  
  
same as link.  
  
kirbymcool11: The others packed things to, but I didn't feel like doing them.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
peach: Ok let's go.  
  
  
what do you think. Next time they start their vacation. 


	2. The trip

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
The smashers were almost ready to go on vacation, but first they had to arrange transportation.  
  
Luigi: I think we should take the plane, it's faster.  
  
link: No, we should take the train because it's faster.  
  
luigi: PLANE!!!  
  
link: TRAIN!!!  
  
luigi: PLANEE!!!!  
  
link: TRAINN!!!!  
  
luigi: PLANEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
link: TRAINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
luigi: PLANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
link: TRAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
Samus: WILL YOU TWO SHUTUP!!!  
  
Kirby: WAIT, what if we vote?  
  
Everyone else: OK!!  
  
Everyone wrote their vote down, and handed it to kirby. The vote's were counted up, and ready to   
be anounced.  
  
Kirby: Ok, 8 pepole voted for train, and 18 pepole voted for plane, so were taken the plane!!  
  
People who voted for plane: yeahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
people who voted for train: BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: BOOs, I don't like boos.  
  
mario: Not that kind of boo you nitwit.  
  
Luigi: Oh, well any way let's get going.  
  
After gathering every thing, the smasher's left to go to the airport. They went into the plane,   
sat down, and waited for the plane to start. As soon as they were in the air, Ganondorf and bowser  
started to get air sick.  
  
Bowser: OHHHH, I don't feel so good.  
  
ness: Just take deep breaths.  
  
bowser: Ok, (takes deep breaths, and fire comes out.)  
  
Ness: AHHH, STOP IT.  
  
On the other side of the plane, Captain Falcon decided to fly out the window.'  
  
mario: ARE YOU CRAZY?  
  
captian falcon: No, I want to prove that I can fly.  
  
mario: BUT YOU CAN'T FLY!!  
  
captian falcon: Yes I can.  
  
mario: Fine you can fly, just don't jump.  
  
captian falcon: Why should I listen to you?  
  
mario: Because, because, because Barney is out there.  
  
Captian falcon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Ok I won't jump.  
  
Meanwile, Pichu, young Link, Nana and Popo, and Kirby were secretly watching a R rated film in  
the movie room.  
  
kirby: This movie is so good.  
  
nana: Yeah, but are you sure we won't get caught?  
  
kirby: Yeah, of course I'm sure.  
  
plane cop: Hey, you kids shouldn't be in here.  
  
Y link: uh-oh, let's get out of here!  
  
They ran and ran until the plane landed. All the smashers got out and took a bus to the resort.  
  
peach: Good we made it, ok let's go in.  
  
They went to the desk and gave them the tickets.  
  
recepionist: Ok, go to your left and you will fine 13 rooms.  
  
dr.mario: I guess we'll have to share.  
  
peach: but with who?  
  
  
Did you like it. Find out who they will have to share room's with next time. 


	3. Meet your new room mate

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
The smashers gathered together to decide which 2 smashers were going to share a room together.  
  
Roy: I'll choose who will share a room.  
  
Kirby: Why should you get to choose.  
  
Roy: Because I'm the one who answered the question to get us the tickets.  
  
Kirby: Oh, well then I'll let you have the honors.  
  
Roy: Thank you kirby. Ok here are the room mates, kirby and jigglypuff.  
  
Kirby: Yes, I got jigglypuff.  
  
Roy: Pikachu and pichu  
  
Pichu: Pi pi pichu chu chu pichu.  
  
Roy: Ganondorf and zelda  
  
zelda: NO, THIS IS UNFAIR!!!  
  
Roy: Bowser and peach  
  
Peach: Yes, I got bowser.  
  
every one except peach: WHAT!!  
  
peach: What, I think he's cute.  
  
mario: But peach, what about me?  
  
peach: Oh, your last years boyfriend. This years boyfriend is bowser.  
  
Roy: Mewtwo and falco  
  
Mewtwo: NO, now I'm stuck with a chesse lover.  
  
falco: Hey, don't you dare make fun of my girl friend.  
  
Roy: luigi and samus  
  
Luigi: Yes, I got samus.  
  
samus: You better not mean you like me or else!  
  
Luigi: (gulp) Uh no I don't mean that.  
  
Roy: Dk and captain falcon   
  
Dk: Darn it, dk got dumb ape.  
  
captian falcon: Look who's talking.  
  
Roy: Mr. game@watch and yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Yes, I didn't get a dumb person.  
  
Roy: popo and nana  
  
bowser: Well duh, of course they were going to get paired up.  
  
Roy: Ylink and ness  
  
Link: But I wanted Ylink.  
  
Ylink: I don't like you, you green elf.  
  
Link: Your an elf to, your just a younger version of me.  
  
Roy: Fox and mario  
  
Mario: I had to get the dumb cat.  
  
Fox: I'm a fox you retard!  
  
Roy: link and Dr.mario  
  
Link: I hate dr.mario, he smells like cat food.  
  
Dr.mario: Hey, at least I don't have a girl friend who becomes a guy.  
  
Link: HEY, HOW DID YOU KNOW?  
  
Dr.mario: Ylink told me.  
  
Link: WHY THAT LITTLE!!!  
  
Roy: The last pair is me and marth.  
  
mario: Roy, I hate you.  
  
Roy: Hate me I don't care, but your the one with the dumb fox. Ok, every one go pick a room and  
then do what ever you please.  
  
What did you think? 


	4. The vacation begains

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
  
Peach and Bowser ran down the hall looking for a room. They finally found a room with boo wallpaper  
on one side, and toad wallpaper on the other.  
  
Peach: Ok, were staying in this room.  
  
Bowser: Fine by me.  
  
At that same moment, the rest of the smashers found rooms, except link and dr.mario. They were   
still standing in the lobby yelling at each other.  
  
Link: HEY, I DO NOT LIKE THAT OLD LADY OVER THERE!!  
  
Dr.mario: WELL, I DON'T LIKE THAT CAT IN THAT CHAIR!!  
  
Link: Hey, that rhymes.  
  
Dr. mario: I don't CAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Link: Hey, were did every one go?  
  
Dr. mario: OH NO, They must have went to pick there rooms.  
  
Link: Then let's hurry before all the good rooms are gone.  
  
They ran back and forth looking for a good room, but all they could fine is a ripped up, muddy,  
and broken down room.  
  
Link: No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Urrrr, this is all  
your fault.  
  
Dr.mario: MY FAULT, this is your fault.  
  
Link: You want some of this ( holds his fist up?)  
  
Dr.mario: Bring it on fairy boy.  
  
Link: That's it, your going down!  
  
The two of them ran at each other, but instead ran into the wall.  
  
Link: Hi mommy, me pink and yummy and I like old women.  
  
Dr.mario: Me lick big purplehat, and like cat.  
  
Link: That rhymes, like......chimes.  
  
Dr.mario: Me like bread, me like......bread.  
  
The two of them fell on the ground with a dumb look on their face. At the same time, DK decided  
to check out the pool room. When he got there he saw a funny looking guy crying on a pool table.  
  
Dk: Hey, what is wrong with you?  
  
funny looking guy: Hu, um well my name is Tonto, and I'm trying to make a commercial with a video   
game character in it.   
  
DK: TONTO, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Tonto: Hey, aren't you suppose to talk like a dumb ape?  
  
Dk: Hey, watch your mouth.  
  
Tonto: Any way, Could you be in my commercial.  
  
Dk: Me will do it for $500,000.  
  
Tonto: Good, now in the commercial you will eat are new relaxing snack called, hapodont.  
  
Dk: HAPODONT, HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Tonto: Well any way, come with me so we can start filming.  
  
Dk: OK.  
  
  
kirbymcool11: Ok, DK dosn't no this but the hapodont has crazy mushrooms in it. Now on with the   
story.  
  
(In the filming room)  
  
Tonto: Ok Dk, all you have to do is read the lines, and when it says to eat the hapodont, eat  
the hapodont. You got all of that.  
  
Dk: Me know how to read.  
  
Tonto: Ok, lights, camera, action.  
  
Dk: Hello, are you sick of your depressing lifes? Do you want to relax once in a while?  
Well then do we have a product for you, hapodont. Yes folks, hapodont is the best snack when  
you want to relax. It's good to (takes a bite of the hapodont.) This product is cheap cheap   
CHEAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Tonto: CUT!!! Let's do another take DK.  
  
Dk: Hello mommy, me like hapodont. It makes depressing lifes. It good, and birds like worms.  
Look a bird a bird a bird! Come back birdie ( jumps out the window) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Tonto: NO, I'm ruined, I'm ruined.  
  
Meanwhile, Luigi was running from Samus. He tried to hug her while she was sleeping, but ended up   
waking her.  
  
Samus: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTEL GREEN SHRIMP.  
  
Luigi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'm to young to die!!  
  
Samus: Your 40 years old.  
  
Luigi: Fine, then I'm to old to die.  
  
Samus: Your going down.  
  
Luigi Was running so fast that he didn't see the bump in the hallway.  
  
Luigi: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MARIOOOOO HELPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE "SPLASH" gulb gulb gulb.  
  
Samus: HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA HAAA!!  
  
The reason samus was laughing was that luigi had landed in to the artificial pond, and he didn't  
know how to swim.  
  
Luigi: Help me mario glub glub glub.  
  
Luigi eventually got out with the help of captain falcon.  
  
Luigi: Oh no, I was rescued by an ape.  
  
Captian falcon: I am not an ape!!  
  
Did you like it? 


	5. Food frenzy

I don't own any of the characters.  
  
While some of the smashers were at the arcade, the pool, and the rollercoaster, Kirby, Jigglypuff,   
Roy, Marth, yoshi, and Mr.game@watch decided to go to the diner for lunch.  
  
Kirby: I can't wait to eat some of that jello saled.  
  
Marth: Yeah, but I want to try the chef's special.  
  
Roy: Why?  
  
Marth: I don't know, I just want to.  
  
Yoshi: Can we go and eat now, I'm starving.  
  
Everyone: OK, Let's go.  
  
  
They all walked down the hall and saw, DUH DUH DUH............. A sleeping snorlax blocking their  
way.  
  
Mr.game@watch: Darn it, now how are we going to get to the diner.  
  
Kirby: Come on, I'm starving.  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff puff puff puff jiggly jig jigllypuff ( I know what you mean, I could eat a horse.)  
  
Roy: Move it snorlax, were all hungry.  
  
Marth: HEY, I have an Idea.  
  
Kirby: THEN TELL US!!!  
  
Marth: Ok, but instead of telling you, I'll show you.  
  
Marth Took his sword and cut the floor boards by snorlax. The floor boards started to tilt, and   
snorlax tilted to. He started to roll down the hallway and towards the smashers.  
  
Marth: Everyone, JUMP!!  
  
Everyone jumped up and on to a fan, Just as Snorlax rolled by. As soon as snorlax was gone,   
everyone got of the fan and headed to the diner. As soon as they got there they sat down and  
waited for the waiter.  
  
waiter: Olleh, tahw dluow uoy ekil ot tae?  
  
Kirby: WHAT?   
  
Waiter: Tahw si gnorw?  
  
Kirby: What ARE YOU SAYING!!!!  
  
Roy: Kirby, he just speaks hsilgne.  
  
Kirby: What is hsilgne?  
  
Roy: It's back word english.  
  
Kirby: Oh, well can we have some one who speaks english.  
  
Watier: erus, ll'i og teg mih.  
  
Kirby: What did he say roy.  
  
Roy: He said sure, I'll go get him.  
  
Kirby: Oh.  
  
The one waiter left the room, as another one came in. The smashers ordered their food and then   
went over to the soda fountain to get there drinks.   
  
Kirby: I want mountian dew.  
  
roy: Who cares, just get your drink.  
  
Kirby: All right, just give me a second.  
  
marth: Come on, hurry up so we can eat.  
  
Kirby: I'm coming, I'm coming.  
  
Kirby finally got his drink and sat down with the other smashers. At the same time the waiter   
came and gave them their food.  
  
Kirby: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm, This looks good.  
  
Roy: Yeah I know, and......WHAT THE, there's a cat in my chicken pot pie.  
  
Marth: You must be joking.  
  
Roy: I'm not, take a look.  
  
Marth: Your not joking, there is a cat in your chicken pot pie.  
  
Kirby: EWWWWWW, there's a sock in my hamburger.  
  
Yoshi: This is just sickening.  
  
Jigglypuff: I know what you mean, there's lip stick in my fruit saled.  
  
Mr.Game@Watch: EWWWWWWW, my mashed potatos are muddy (throws the food over his head.)  
  
On the other side of the diner, sonic and tails were having lunch.  
  
Sonic: MMMMM, This is( get's hit with potatos) HEY, WHO THREW THAT?  
  
Tails: Sonic, calm down. I'm sure it was a( Get's hit with roy's chicken pot pie) Hey, what's  
the big idea?  
  
Sonic: Don't worry tails, I've got a plan.  
  
Tails: What is it sonic?  
  
Sonic: It's (whispers to tails.)  
  
Tails: Cool, let's do it(throws jello saled at diddy kong.)  
  
Diddy kong: Hey, who threw that? Hmm no answer, well then(Throws a pie at conker.)  
  
Conker: Hey, what's the big idea. Well then Take this(throws food everywhere.)   
  
Yoshi: FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!  
  
Everyone in the diner started to throw food in every direction. It was a mess!!  
  
Kirby: Let's get out of here.  
  
Yoshi: Yeah, it's a mess.  
  
All of the smashers started to leave, when marth sliped on a banana and fell in a pile of   
pie/potatos/chicken/friut/chocolate/cake.  
  
Roy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marth: (Wipes his face) You think thats funny, then take this(stuffs food in roy's mouth.)  
  
Roy: (muffled) Hey, whats the big idea?  
  
Marth: What, I didn't do any thing.  
  
Roy: That's it, let's rumble.  
  
Marth: Fine with me.  
  
Roy marth started to fight in mushy food wile the other smashers left.  
  
Marth: Yes, I win. Look guys, I won. Guys, where did you go? Guys, come BACK.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the work out room...   
  
Yoshi: Did you guys hear something?  
  
Kirby: I didn't here any thing.  
  
Marth: (far off) Guys, come back.  
  
Mr.game@watch: Hmm, Must be your imagination.  
  
Yoshi: Yeah, well any way who wants to go swimming?  
  
Jigglypuff: Puff jig jiggly puff puff jigllypuff(I do, I'm really hot.)  
  
kirby: I'll go to, I need a good swim.  
  
Yoshi: Ok, Then let's go.  
  
Every one else: All right.  
  
At that same moment marth begain to crawl into the work out room.  
  
Marth: Guys, where are you, you should be in here, guys come back.  
  
  
Did you like it? 


	6. hot tub wrestling

I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Meanwhile, in the arcade, mario, bowser, falco, and fox were playing skee-ball. Mario and fox were   
tied for first, and decided to do one more round. Mario ended up winning the game, and then he   
bragged about it, A LOT!!  
  
Mario: MARIO BEAT THE KITTY, MARIO BEAT THE KITTY!!  
  
Fox: Urrrrrrrrrrrr, I AM NOT A KITTY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Yes you are, you naughty naughty kitty.  
  
Fox: THAT'S IT(throws mario through the wall and into the hot tub.)  
  
Mario: Bad kitty, you got me wet.  
  
Fox: Urrrr, take THIS(shoots a laser at mario, shocking him, since he's in water.)   
  
Mario: MAMA MIA!!!! You burnt my moustache.  
  
Fox: You want more?  
  
Mario: Bring it on cat woman.  
  
Fox: I am not a...wait did you say I was cat woman.  
  
Mario: Uhhhh, no I didn't say that.  
  
Fox: Oh, well if you... HEY, STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME.  
  
Mario: Go away kitty.  
  
Fox: Urrr, get ready to wrestle in the hot-tub.  
  
Mario: Mama mia, pizze ozzo.  
  
Fox: HUUUU?  
  
Mario: It means that I have jello dogs in my pants.  
  
Fox: Okkkk.  
  
Luke skywalker: (does the can can) OH(singing) I I AM AM AM AM YOUR YOUR DAD DAD DAD DAD!!  
  
Falco: Okkkk, anyway get to the fighting.  
  
Mario: OK, LETS GET THIS CELEBRATION STARTED!!!  
  
Fox: (looks at mario strangely.)   
  
Mario: WHAT!!  
  
Fox: Anyway, your going down the drain.  
  
Mario: I won't fit.  
  
Fox: Yeah, beacuse you eat all those french mushrooms.  
  
Bowser: (to falco) Dose France have mushrooms?  
  
Falco: I don't know.  
  
Mario: Umm, hey when are we going to fight?  
  
Fox: NOW(jumps onto Mario and they start to fight in the hot-tub.)  
  
Bowser: HA HA, mario is getting beaten up by a fox.  
  
Falco: Yeah, I know.  
  
Bowser: This reminds me of the time when my great aunt Fifales ate a cake.  
  
Falco: What does that have to do with this?  
  
Bowser: Nothing relly.  
  
Falco: (falls over.)  
  
Bowser: Lets go get some bean burritos.  
  
Falco: Ok(they both leave.)  
  
Mario:(still fighting) Mama mia, I'm hungry.  
  
Fox: Me too, lets stop for now and then come back.  
  
Mario: Ok.  
  
  
I know it wasn't that long. I need more reviews, and tell me off what you want to happen next. 


	7. Beach Bash

I don't own any of the characters, duh  
  
Sorry I haven't written for a while, but I back and ready to cause misery   
  
link: I don't want misery  
  
kirbymcool11: Well to bad, now on with the story  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________ Everyone came back to the main hall way, tiered, and boared  
  
Kirby: I'm tired and bored.  
  
Link: Then why don't we just go home.  
  
Everyone: Ok, we don't care  
  
kirbymcool11: Wait a minute, that's boring, I'm thinking, beach, yes the beach  
  
bob: Do we have to?  
  
Kirbymcool11: yes you... wait a minute, you're not in the story!  
  
Bob: uh, uh, uh I am OUTA HERE!  
  
kirbymcool11: Well that was strange any way go to the beach  
  
So the smashers went to the beach and ended up having fun  
  
Bowser:(on surf board) I'm the big kauhuna  
  
ness: Yeah, you literally are  
  
Bowser: Are you saying I'm fat?  
  
Ness: Of course not, that was Captain Falcon  
  
Bowser: oh, thanks (walks toward the captain)  
  
Captain Falcon: Oh hi bowser what do you want?  
  
Bowser: I want you to get ready to say your prays  
  
Captin Falcon: Ok, (kneels down) now what?  
  
Bowser: This(punches him so hard he flies to a dynomite factory)  
  
Captin Flacon; Ow, that hurt  
  
Suddenly the factory explodes and the captain is..... blown to a city of rabid koalas  
  
Captain Falcon: WAAAAAAAAAA, OW, I WANT MY, OW, MOMMYYYY!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the beach, Peach and Zelda were trying to get some food from the beach hut  
  
Zelda: Ok, for the last time I want a pack of apricots, and some papas fritas  
  
Peach: I didn't know you spoke spanish  
  
Zelda: It's one of my many talents  
  
Peach: Oh, and I'll have..(hmm, I know a little spanish, and I don't want   
Zelda to look better than me, I'll try speaking in spanish)a gato's corazon,   
and to drink I'll have some ojo's.  
  
Zelda: your sure you want that?  
  
Peach: yes I'm sure, oh look here comes are waiter  
  
(by the way, I do know spanish pretty good)  
  
Zelda: mmm apricots and french fries  
  
Sudenly young link comes running up with a pencil  
  
Young link: KILL THE APRICOTS!!!!( stabs the apricots until there all black,   
then he does the same thing to the french fries)  
  
(By the way, one of my friends actually did this to his apricots)  
  
Zelda: Darn it, that's the 15 time this week  
  
Peach: Well at least I'll get a good...WHAT THE HECK!!!  
  
What Peach had ordered was a cat's heart, and a glass of eyes  
  
Zelda: Told you you wouldn't eat it  
  
Meanwhile, Link, Roy, and Marth were going to play volley ball against samus, nana,  
and jigglypuff, The only problem was that they didn't have a ball  
  
Roy: Ok, our choices for a ball are either jigglypuff, samus, links bomb, or a  
ice ball made by nana.  
  
Samus: YOU ARE NOT USING ME!!  
  
Jigglypuff: OR ME!!  
  
Marth: Roy!  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Marth: They are giving a free ball to any one who can beat pro wrestler Kill  
McKill.  
  
Roy: That seems kinda unfair  
  
Marth: Yah, I know, but it's either that or using a hard chunk of ice or an   
explosive  
  
Roy: Good point, so let's go  
  
They went to the wrestling ring to wrestle  
  
some guy: Only one of you guys can wrestle  
  
Roy: Hmmm, I know, Jigglypuff can wrestle  
  
Link: WHAT, ARE YOU MAD, WE ONLY GET ONE CHANCE, AND YOUr GOING TO WASTE IT   
BY USING THAT STUPID USELESS PUFFBALL!!!!!  
  
Jigglypuf: Ahem  
  
Link: Oop's, no offence  
  
Roy: Link, listen I have a plan   
  
Link: Ok then let's hear it  
  
They whispered the plan and then got the puff pumped and ready to go  
  
reff: I want a clean fight bla bla bla, now just wrestle  
  
Kill MC kill: Your going down you little puff ball  
  
Jigglypuff: No one calls me a puff  
  
KILL MC KILL: I ain't no one, I'm Kenny MC kill, Or Kill MC kill  
  
Jigglypuff: Let's go  
  
Jiggly and the wrestler wrestle, and jiggly wins, by using Roy's plan.   
The plan was to sing the wrestler to sleep, then to pound him to death. he was  
knocked out and jiggly one  
  
Stan:You #@#*&^ puff ball, YOU KILLED KENNY  
  
Reff: Any way here's your ball  
  
Roy: Yes, now we can play volley ball  
  
Later that afternoon they had a sand castle contest  
  
Judge: ready set go  
  
Everyone made a good sand castle except for Mr. Game and Watch, and the bad   
guy squished theirs. After that everyone went back to the hotel and went to   
bed.  
  
Well what did you think? 


	8. canibalism

I don't own any of the characters  
  
Mario: That's it, I want to go home  
  
Ganondorf: But I love spending time with my zelda  
  
Zelda: Well I don't love you  
  
Gaondorf: In denial I see, but I know your true feelings  
  
Zelda: Shut up, I mean it  
  
Gaondorf: Remember last night...  
  
Zelda: SHUT UP  
  
Gaondorf:...we went on a wild rollercoaster  
  
zelda: SHUT UPPPPPPP, oh that, yea we did do that  
  
Mario: whats so bad about going on a roller coaster?  
  
zelda: uhhhhhhh...  
  
link: Oh no, first I'm stuck with a witch doctor, and now my girl friend  
  
is going on rides with my enemy  
  
Everyone decided to pack up, and get ready to go home  
  
luigi: I never got to spend time with samus  
  
Bowser: I never knew peach until now  
  
Pikachu: Well let's get going   
  
suddenly..  
  
Angry mob from job switch: GET THEM  
  
Peach: RUN!!!  
  
The smashers ran to the plane, but the mob caught up.  
  
Marth: that's it(starts stabbing the angry mob)  
  
Roy: Good Idea( does the same)  
  
After the mob was dead, the smashers learned a horrifying fact  
  
Captian falcon: Yumm  
  
mewtwo: Eww, he's a cannibal  
  
Pichu: let's, slowly..  
  
captian falcon: What!  
  
Peach: RUN  
  
Everyone got on the plane except captain falcon. They were relived to go home 


End file.
